


My Mess

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Messy, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finally meets her Soulmate. He's in as much of as mess as she had always thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> The (slightly tweaked) Words were gifted to us by Caitriona_3.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy had hoped that this moment was approaching ever since she had first set foot in Tony Stark's Tower. But imagining what it would be like was not the same thing as walking into the actual situation.

He was half suspended from the ceiling, partly dressed in Iron Man armor, and struggling with the automated removal system when he turned and spotted her.

"Whoa!" The surprised start he gave did nothing to dislodge him from his predicament. "Okay, so, this is not what it looks like. Uh, except that it's probably exactly what it looks like, but not for the reasons you're probably thinking." Darcy just stared up at him, waiting for him to finish. "Look, can I just blame Tony for this?"

"If you want," she replied. "But I usually take responsibility for my own messes."

Her Soulmate went limp at the Words, and the lack of resistance allowed two previously stuck pieces of the armor to come apart, freeing him. He dropped to the floor, landing in a crouch. 

"He's the one who dared me to try on his suit," he said. "He didn't say anything about how I was supposed to get it off. These things are calibrated for him, not me."

She surveyed him with a smile that still managed to look unimpressed.

"Okay," he said, nodding. "The whole thing was my fault and could have been avoided. I'm sorry I screwed up our first meeting."

Darcy shrugged. "If you did, you were meant to."

He frowned.

"It wouldn't be fate otherwise?" she reminded him. "You wouldn't be... mine, if it had happened differently."

He looked at her, and Darcy could see that it was finally starting to really sink in for him: he'd just met his Soulmate.

"Clint Barton," he said, and reached for her hand.

"Darcy Lewis," she replied, smiling into his eyes.

"So," he said as he played with her fingers. "You feel like trying on an Iron Man suit?" 

"Maybe later," Darcy told him. "I just met my Soulmate, so I think I'd rather spend some time getting to know him. It's kind of early in our relationship for couples skydiving."

"Good call," he replied. "It's pretty fun at first, but I don't know if I'd recommend it; getting the thing off can be a pain in the ass."

"I've heard that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148247486868/my-mess)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
